


Moon Wars

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Covens, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hunted Vampires, Hunters & Hunting, Killing, Love/Hate, Lycans, Packs, Vampires, hunted lycans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: The short history behind this life long war, it all started with two brothers. They were bit by the same creature, the creatures venom had different effects on the brothers though, and that lead to one becoming a vampire while the other became a lycan (also known to be a werewolf). The father of both brother's found and tried locking them away from the world and each other. But the brothers would get free and run off togehter. Their different blood lusts lead to different lines of future Vampires and Lycans.The future Vampire and Lycan clans, covens, and packs (whichever you prefer to call them)... would be taught that they are enemies to each other. They are also taught to hunt each other, until one of them comes out on top.With that being said to make them so different, they share the same problem of hiding from the human world.Many generations later some vampires and lycans have grown tired of this war that they're born into. They try to defy the odds and work together to bring about a change, once and for all.Could they be the change needed to end this war? Is there a way to end this war, or will old traditions win in the end?
Relationships: David/Original Female Character(s), gregor/original female character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Two lycans and a pup

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be LONG chapters in this story, if that is not your thing. Kindly move along, and do not complain in my comment section. Thank you.

The moon is full, the air is warm with a cool breeze, and it's strangely quiet. The days and nights have been filled with so much blood shed. To have a night of peace is rare.

-

The age old war of vampires and lycans seems like it'll never end. Lycans are attacking covens during the day. While vampires attack the packs at night.

\--

Very few people from either side, have lived to form a neutral ground.

-

Neutral or not, if you're a vampire or lycan. You're still hunted just because of your bloodline.

\--

Two sisters and a young pup, are trying to survive on their own. Their pack was attacked two nights ago. Those who survived ran away. They were supposed to meet at a designated location... But that was just a trap.

-

So the sisters have been trying to keep out of site around the clock.

\--

Although tonight during the beautiful full moon. One of the sister's and her pup, have grown restless of hiding.

-

"Valine what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to-"

"Valentina I'm tired of hiding! I just want to stretch my legs." Valine whines. "Besides Rye needs to run around. She's got too much energy to sit still."

"Valine I understand that. But you're not grasping the fact that we're just outside of a vampire coven! We need to keep moving!" Valentina states.

"Since when did you become the boss? I'm your big sister!" Valine growls.

"Valine please, we need to keep Rye safe! She's the only pup in our pack." Valentina tries to keep Valine calm.

"We don't have a pack anymore! They were killed remember?" Valine scoffs.

"That's why it's so important that we keep Rye safe!" Valentina raises her voice.

"Don't you get an attitude with me!" Valine snarls, showing her teeth.

"Valine please! I'm just trying-" Valentina looks over her shoulder.

"Oh what? Now you think you hear something? You're so paranoid Valentina. Maybe I should just take Rye, so she'll be safe from you." Valine shakes her head.

"Where is Rye?" Valentina asks, realizing she doesn't hear the little girl.

"What do mean? She was right-" Valine turns to point out Rye.

-

Valine gasps when she doesn't see Rye.

-

"Rye!" Valine screams.

"Sh! Shut up!" Valentina snaps.

-

Valine glares at Valentina.

-

Valentina closes her eyes as she listens for Rye.

-

"Oh please. Those age old lycan tricks don't actually work." Valine rolls her eyes.

"Maybe not for someone like you. Who never used her lycan abilities." Valentina says, with her eyes still closed.

\--

_"My you're awfully young. I've heard stories of lycan pups, but I've never actually seen one before." a man with a deep voice says._

_\--_

Valentina's eyes snap open and she runs towards Rye.

-

Valine sees Valentina running and she follows her.

\--

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The man says.

-

Rye stares at the man without a word. She notices his blue eyes, they seem to shine in the moon light.

-

The man's body stiffens as he's crouched down to Rye's level, he hears someone coming, and he grabs the gun on his hip.

\--

Valentina rushes to Rye, she picks Rye up placing Rye on her back, and she gives a warning growl to the man.

-

Rye holds on tightly to Valentina's shoulders.

-

"Who are you?" Valentina asks angrily. She recognizes his smell, it matches that of the vampires that killed her pack.

"I'm just a messenger." The man raises his hands.

"Your people killed my pack." Valentina growls.

"Those weren't members of my coven." The man corrects. "I'm trying to end this lifelong blood war."

"Why?" Valentina asks confused.

"The politics of it all, is actually quite boring. Don't you agree?" The man sighs.

-

Valentina eyes the man suspiciously.

-

"I've been watching you and your sister?" The man shrugs.

"For how long?" Valentina asks, putting her teeth away.

"Since last night." The man says.

"Even during daylight? That's impossible." Valentina shakes her head.

"You'd be surprised actually." The man smirks.

"Why haven't you killed us?" Valentina asks.

"Like I said, politics are dull." The man sighs.

"But you're a vampire." Valentina says confused.

"I can make my own decisions. Just like you." The man smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Valentina asks confused.

"You could've ripped my throat out ages ago. But you haven't..." The man continues to smile.

"You haven't harmed me or my niece. I don't see why I should kill you." Valentina states.

"But you're a lycan." The man somewhat echoes Valentina's words.

"Fair." Valentina nods.

"I don't mind your presences, but you should-"

-

A loud howl shatters the quiet atmosphere.

-

Valentina turns around, she gets in a defensive stance to protect Rye, and she looks around for death dealers.

-

"Momma!" Rye cries out.

"No! Dammit Father!" The man says angrily.

-

Valentina turns around to face the man, she grabs him by the throat, and she pins him against the nearest tree.

-

The man grabs his gun and he presses it against Valentina's chest.

-

"This is your people! Isn't it? You lured us out here for a trap!" Valentina growls.

"It's my father!" The man grunts.

"Why should I believe you?" Valentina asks angrily.

"I haven't killed you." The man states.

"No. But your kind probably killed my sister!" Valentina snaps, her teeth showing.

"I'm sorry." The man says, as he struggles to breathe.

"Tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck. You disgusting blood hunter." Valentina growls.

"I can keep you and your niece safe." The man chokes out.

"How?" Valentina asks.

"I know a pack you can join." The man says, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head.

"What's their name?" Valentina asks.

"Nightstalkers." The man says.

-

Valentina removes her hand, letting the vampire scum drop to her feet, and she tries listening for Valine.

-

The man coughs as he tries catching his breath.

-

"How do you know Gregor's pack?" Valentina asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The man sighs.

"That's probably true." Valentina nods.

"Come on we should be going. We've wasted enough time." The man says, as he gets to his feet.

"Can I trust you?" Valentina asks, squinting at the man.

"You have so far." The man smiles.

"I don't trust anyone actually." Valentina states.

"Oh." The man says surprised. "Then I haven't given you a reason to kill me yet."

-

Valentina smirks.

-

"This way." The man starts walking.

-

Valentina follows the man, she looks back at Rye who's been awfully quiet, and she wonders how Rye is feeling.


	2. Trust him?

"No. I can't, I have to-" Valentina runs back to check on Valine.

"No! Damn lycan." The man sighs annoyed.

\--

Valentina drops Rye under some trees, she tells Rye to stay put, and then Valentina runs towards the last place she saw Valine.

\--

The stench of death dealers hangs like an invisible fog in the air. The smell is enough to turn Valentina's stomach.

-

Valentina stops suddenly, her stomach sinks, and her anger starts to build.

-

The death dealers have subdued Valine, their standing over her unconscious body, and they're wondering if Valine was alone or not.

-

Valentina growls, she braces herself for the change, and she devices a plan of which death dealer to kill first. Sure it's four death dealers to one lycan, but Valentina likes those odds.

\--

"Stop!" A man orders, grabbing Valentina by the shoulder.

-

Valentina angrily stares up at the vampire she's been talking to. She's prepared to change form underneath him.

-

The man is holding Valentina down on the ground. His hand over her mouth, knowing her bite is enough to kill him.

-

"Don't bite." He smirks.

-

Valentina rolls her eyes. She looks around the best she can.

-

"She's right where you told her to be." The man whispers to Valentina. "Now be good lycan and follow me away from here."

-

Valentina sighs.

-

The man smiles, he removes his hand from Valentina's mouth, and he gets her back to her feet.

-

"What are they going to do-?" 

"Best not to know." The man cuts Valentina off.

"Then answer me this." Valentina demands, as she refuses to take one step.

-

The man sighs.

-

"I heard you say that lycan pups are rare. Are your kind-?"

"If they find out that your sister has given..." The man looks down. "Yes. If my father finds out. There's a possibility that he will."

"Then I can't follow you. I should've killed you when I first saw you!" Valentina says angrily.

"I'm not like my father!" The man snaps angrily.

-

Valentina glares at the man.

-

"I want to end this war! I wouldn't tell him about the pup!" The man squares up to Valentina.

-

Valentina claws start to grow.

-

"No!" A little voice yells.

-

Valentina and the man stand down from each other.

-

"No." Rye says, crossing her arms.

-

Valentina looks up at the vampire.

-

The vampire looks back at Valentina and his blue eyes turn to their natural brown.

-

Valentina tilts her head.

-

"You're a pure blood." Valentina comments.

"I'm the last of my line." He nods.

Valentina nods, "After you."

-

The man eyes Valentina as he starts walking.

-

Rye runs up to Valentina.

-

Valentina carries Rye on her back while they follow the vampire.

\--

"Do you trust him?" Valentina asks Rye.

"Yeah." Rye giggles.

"Alright then." Valentina sighs.


End file.
